A Winchester Christmas
by MrSpockify
Summary: Sam wakes up on Christmas day in the bunker, only to find that his brother has gone a little overboard with the holidays.


Sam woke up to the overwhelming smell of gingerbread and peppermint, something he wasn't sure if he found pleasant or not. Blinking awake, he got up and stumbled into the main room of the bunker. When he got there, he thought for a moment he hadn't actually woken up, and he figured he must be dreaming. After a moment, though, he realized it was real.

The entire room oozed holiday cheer. Lights of every color were strewn up in the pillars and tucked in every corner, illuminating the room in a warm glow. Sheets of fake, sparkly snow rested on the tops of cabinets and tables, and candy cane-scented candles rested upon them. An army of nutcrackers was lined up on one of the cabinets, sitting above a row of stockings. At closer inspection, Sam saw that each of the stockings had a different name upon the top; Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Kevin.

In the corner of the room, looming above anything and everything, sat a Christmas tree— a real one, which looked as if it had been cut down very recently. Strings of white lights and silver garland were wrapped around from the base to the very top. Gaudy and plastic decorations were carefully placed on its branches, glittering underneath the glowing lights. Beneath the tree sat a pile of presents, covered in shiny red and green wrapping paper with frilly bows. There weren't a lot of the gifts, but it was still more than Sam ever remembered them having on previous Christmases. Sitting on the top of the tree, with its arms outspread in front of a pair of wings, was an angel. It looked male, with dark hair and light eyes, and instead of white robes, it wore a tan trench coat. At that, Sam laughed aloud.

"Sammy? You awake?" From around the corner, Dean entered the room. At his entrance, Sam let out another loud laugh. His brother had on a bright red Santa hat, and had a string of jingle bells around his neck that tinkled as he walked.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam gestured at his brother, then again at the bunker around him.

"It's Christmas," Dean replied simply, giving a smug grin. "I made gingerbread men." He outstretch the tray he held in his hands, offering an assortment of sloppily-frosted gingerbread men.

"No, thanks. Not right now." Sam pushed the cookies away and gave the room one last sweep, shaking his head and chuckling. "Did you do all of this last night?" He imagined his brother bustling about in the middle of the night, putting up a tree, stringing lights around the room, and setting up decorations. The thought was equally hilarious and extraordinary.

"Yeah," Dean said, grinning. He set the tray of cookies down on the table, then suddenly perked up. "Oh! You have to put on the antlers!" He ran out of the room, and when he returned he had with him a large, red pair of felt antlers with tiny bells on each tip. He held them out to his brother, and Sam grabbed them hesitantly, not putting them on. Instead, he turned Dean's attention to the tree.

"And this?" Sam watched as Dean stared at the tree in pride, the soft lights eliminating his features.

"Yeah," he mused. "Cut it down myself, and managed to drag it in here without waking your ass up." He laughed, then pointed to the top, at the angel looking over the room. "I tweaked an old angel, too. I figured Cas would get a kick out of it, if he stops by." He stared at the tree for a moment longer, then looked at Sam. At the expression he found, Dean's smile slowly melted into a worried frown. "Is it too much?" He looked around the room at his handy work. "It's too much…"

"No, no," Sam quickly interjected, looking around once more. Once he looked past the tackiness of it, the room was actually beautiful. He could tell his brother had probably spent the entirety of the night up decorating. "It's perfect."

That earned him a grin from Dean, so Sam smiled happily back. To show his brother that he was in the spirit, he carefully placed the showy antlers on his head, shaking his head so the bells jingled quietly. They both laughed, and when it died down, Sam grinned at his proud brother. "I think I'll have one of those cookies now." Dean beamed and hurried off to grab the tray for his little brother.

* * *

**Notes: **Merry Christmas! This is how I pictured the first winter in the bunker would go. I had hoped it would include Kevin... But I won't dwell(yes I will). Hope you all have a good holiday, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
